


Take His Breath Away

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Kidnapped, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was kidnapped by a gang of four called The Midnight Crew. It is up to Dave, Rose, and Jade to, hopefully, save John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John was walking home from school, Dave had to go home early for some reason, he didn't bother to ask why, but the two would always walk each other home. John whistled as he walked down the familiar sidewalk to his house, the sky was clear and blue, it was kind of cold for a spring afternoon, but it still felt great outside. When he approached his doorstep, something didn't feel quite right, something felt out of place. He shook off the feeling, noticing his Dad was home, when he turned the doorknob, it was locked, Dad never left the door locked knowing John was coming home around this time. He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped off the doormat, grabbing the key from under it. He inserted it into the keyhole, unlocking the door and sliding the key under the doormat again. He walked in, taking his shoes off at the door "Dad! I'm home!" He called "Why did you lock the door?" He asked. He expected an answer but received none "Dad!?" He called again. Yet again, no answer, strange. John sighed and walked upstairs to his room, when he opened his door, he threw his bag on his bed and immediately got to his computer, he didn't have any homework, so it wasn't a problem. He got on Pesterchum to see who was on, disappointed to see that Dave wasn't. He leaned back and huffed, he still got the feeling something wasn't right, and it was strong to, it was worrying him out. After a moment, he stood up and walked out of his room, walking towards his Dad's room. He didn't like going in there, his Dad liked...clowns...and he was afraid to go in there, but this was just to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, then grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. He was greeted by a neat room, like any other normal father would. He sighed in relief and closed the door again. 

Nothing was wrong! That's great, he's probably in the kitchen baking again. John walked downstairs and into the kitchen, with a smile. "Hey Dad, why didn't you-" his eyes widen as he saw his father, lying in a pool of his own blood, on the floor, his smile faded into a look of horror. His Dad had his phone in his hand, dialing John's number. He trembled as tears streamed down his face "D-Dad?" He asked "This isn't funny, stop..." he gripped his tee-shirt, where his heart was, and started to sob "This is a horrible joke, stop it right now!" He cried. Nothing. Not even a tiny flinch. He started to scream as he reached for his own phone, he had to call 911, until he felt a gun poke at the back of his head and heard the click of the hammer being pulled back.

John froze, trembling in fear as his crying was suddenly quieted. A deep husky voice spoke "Shut the hell up" it said simply "Now I want you to do me a favor, and walk outside with me, do anything stupid, and one of my trained buddies outside will shoot you, got that?" It asked "Nod, if you speak I'll shoot you." John did as he was told and nodded, he was scared, scared for his life, what did they want from him? Money? To get some kind of sick rush? He didn't want to know anymore. As he was pushed towards the door, he hoped someone was outside, heard him screaming and called 911. "Open the door you little fucker" the voice said. John opened it and walked outside, he looked around for anyone available to see this unfold as he as shoved towards his Dad's car, he heard the car doors unlock "Get in" it demanded. John got in the back seat, it finally registered what they were going to do, at the very last minute. They were going to kidnap him. He stared at the leather seats in the car in fear, he couldn't move a single muscle, he couldn't even speak, only small, terrified, whimpers escaped. He heard his kidnapper get in the drivers seat and turned the ignition, this was it, the last time he would ever see this house. He heard the car being seat into gear and drove off.

April 12th. John Egbert, has gone missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had to go home early, which was awesome, it was also a good thing that John didn't ask why. He was finally able to get to his room, which he locked his door, he got on Pesterchum and saw that John was on. He smiled and started to pester him.

turntechGodhead [TG] has started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: hey egderp.  
TG: i can finally talk.

He sat back and waited for John to answer, but after awhile he frowned slightly.

TG: yo john.  
TG: you there?

He waited another few minutes then sighed.

TG: i going to guess your busy.  
TG: well i love you anyways you dork.

turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Dave got up from his computer, and was now bored, he usually talked to John until Bro called him for something. Now what? He sat on his bed and noticed a picture beside him, he picked it up and started to chuckle softly. It was a picture of him and John at a Sburb game meeting where they first met. He dressed up as his Godtier, the Heir of Breath, while Dave did the same, the Knight of Time. Ever since Sburb got taken down for some reason, he and John talked about their interests and then realized they went to the same school. He smiled at those memories as more came to him. The day he finally got the nerve to ask him out, which was a train wreck. June 8th, 2013, after school and near the gym, he couldn't even form the words "Go out with me" what a loser. Speaking of which, tomorrow is John's birthday! Dave thought for a moment, thinking of what he could get him, a sick rap? A Nic Cage tee shirt? Anything a dork would like. He sighed "Maybe I should grace him with my presence? Nah, that's a dick move since he bought me those really nice shades." He groaned and laid back on his bed "Gift buying is hard" he really wanted to do something special for John, none of that cheesy romantic shit, something original, something a Strider would buy for their boyfriend. No, take that back, Striders are horrible gift buyers.

Then Dave finally thought of it, it's expensive as shit but it's perfect, wait, what if it's way too much? Well it's all he has right now. He got up from his bed and got back to his computer, time for some research. Once he finds the perfect one, he's going shopping, then he'll give it to John tomorrow, oh shit, what are you supposed to say with these kinds of things? Screw it, he's going to wing it.

April 12th, 2016, John Egbert has been missing for two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be short I apologize.

"GAH!" John screamed as he was thrown against a concrete wall. His hands tied behind his back along with his feet. His glasses fell and broke with the impact, he looked up at his kidnappers through his blurred and messy vision, there was four men, one tall and bulky, around 6'8, another a bit shorter and skinny, around 6'4, the other one with an eyepatch, around 5'7, and the last with a tall hat, but without it, he looked to be around 4'11. "What should we do with the kid?" The shortest man asked "I mean, was it apart of the plan to kidnap him, Spade?" Spade growled "Shut it, don't say our names when we're around him got it?" He said, that was the voice, the one that was behind John. The shortest one gasped "S-Sorry boss!" He said "I was thinking that we, you know, shouldn't torture him? He saw his father dead, I think we should-" The bulky guy grunted and the short one squeak "You know what, do wh-what you want" he laughed awkwardly. 

Spade sighed "Alright kid" he placed a polished shoe on John's chest, pressing down, making it hard to breathe "Listen up." John whimpered when he felt the pressure on his chest and looked at him, it was hard to see without his glasses. The shorter guy placed them on his face "There you go kiddo! Is that better?" He asked, it was weird how strangely nice he was. John nodded, though one lens was cracked, but he could bear with it. Spade groaned "Really? I threw him for a reason." He looked back at John "Wait, I just figured out what we could do with him" he grinned, his teeth was razor sharp, intimidating as hell. John got chills, what was he going to do to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Today was John's birthday and Dave finally bought the gift he was going to buy for him. He had it in a little bag as he opened his locker and stuck it inside, carefully. "You think it's a bit too much?" Dave asked, looking over at Rose and Jade "What if he doesn't like it?" Jade giggled "John will love it Dave! Don't worry about it!" She smiled. Rose nodded "Though, John isn't here today..." she said, looking around for any sign of him. Dave looked surprised "Weird, he usually tells me if he wasn't going to be at school" he murmured, he pulled out his phone and checked his messages, nothing. He stuffed it back into his pocket with a long sigh "Just give it to him at his house, no big deal" Jade said "Well, see you later!" She walked into a classroom with Rose as Rose waved goodbye. Dave waved back and he continued walking down the halls, to his classroom.

Later that day, after school was dismissed, Dave had the tiny bag in his hand as he walked towards John's house. He nervously thought about what he could say, to present it. When he approached, he noticed his Dad's car was gone. That makes things less nerve wrecking. He walked up to the door and knocked on it, when he did, it opened slightly. He looked around "John?" He said "The door was open so I hope you don't mind that I come in" he stepped inside. The atmosphere felt thick inside, it was strange, almost like something happened and the house remembers it. He couldn't help but feel like he should look around, see what's going on. 

Dave huffed and started to look around, starting with the upstairs, which nothing was wrong. He walked back downstairs and checked the kitchen. He felt sick to his stomach at what he saw. "M-Mister Egbert!?" He said he knew he was dead because of the blue color to his skin "Oh my god..." he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed 911.

April 13, John Egbert has been missing for 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the police arrive, they investigated the scene and found no evidence. They took Dave outside and asked him questions about what he was doing before he got here, but Dave told them about John and they made a missing persons report. "Don't worry, we'll find your boyfriend and he will return unharmed" The woman smiled "Leave this to the Police kiddo, have a safe trip home." Dave nodded "Thank you so much" he smiled, but still had worry plastered on his face, his skin was pale as well. The woman walked to the other policemen and was talking about something, more likely, evidence. Dave started to walk home, so many thoughts going through his head, where could John be!? Who kidnapped him!? Why most importantly! Dave huffed, he started to run towards his apartment, tears welling in his eyes. Fuck.

Bro was on the couch when he heard a knock on the door, probably Dave coming home. He got up and opened it, he saw Dave there, not noticing the depressed, worried look on his face. "Hey little man, so did John like his present?" He asked. Dave looked him dead in the eyes "John wasn't there" he said simply as he walked in. Bro looked confused "What do you mean he wasn't there?" He asked, finally noticing the worry. Dave threw the bag at the wall "I MEAN HE WASN'T FUCKING THERE! HE WASN'T ANY GODDAMN WHERE!!" he shouted. Bro flinched at the impulsive outburst "Okay lil' man, let's calm down a little bit" he said. Dave growled as tears rolled down his cheeks "Calm down? Calm down!? What would you do if someone you loved went missing and they're Dad is dead!?" His face flushed from the shouting. Bro's eyes widen "Mister Egbert is dead!? John's missing!?" He looked a bit panicked "Hell, say that first to save yourself some breath!" He got down to Dave's height "Look, I know this'll be hard, so I want you to talk to me when you're ever feeling troubled." Dave looked at him, glaring slightly but it eased as more tears came, he suddenly hugged Bro, crying on his shoulder. Bro hugged him back "Let it out Dave, everything will be okay." He noticed the previously thrown bag and saw a ring case, he knew what it was as soon as he saw it. Dave soon let go, wiping his eyes "Sorry, about that, I just need some alone time" he said, he walked over to the ring case and took it, walking towards his room. He closed the door behind him and slid down it, he sat on the floor, leaning against it and opened the case. Inside was a simple, promise ring. 3 years in and making commitments. He just hoped he would be able to give it to John, he had it planned out as well. 

"John, you know good and damn well I'm not the romantic type, but I can at least make some kind of commitment. I love you, and I really hope that someday we can get married, live together and maybe have some kids running around. But I promise, no matter what, thick and thin, I will always stay by your side, love you, cherish you, give you whatever you need, and commit to this relationship."

April 13th. John Egbert has been missing for 27 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave woke up, the sticky feeling of drool on his chin and quickly wiped it off on his sleeve. He stood up from the door, did he just sleep upright? No wonder why he's so stiff. He walked towards his computer to find messages from Jade and Rose.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Dave.  
TT: I heard about John, are you alright?  
TT: Dave?  
TT: Hmm, I suppose your busy dealing with your brother.  
TT: Talk to me whenever you have the chance.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

gardenGnostic [GG] has started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: dave!  
GG: are you feeling alright!?  
GG: i heard about john!  
GG: oh jeez, i don't know to deal with this...  
GG: um, just...  
GG: talk to me whenever you need to!  
GG: we can get through this together!  
GG: as in me, you, and rose!  
GG: i have to go, but i just wanted to tell you that!  
GG: goodbye!

gardenGnostic [GG] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave sighed, he'll have to get back to them later. He got away from his computer and walked out of his room, he saw Bro at the kitchen table, going through the mail. Wait, Since when did Bro start using that table? Since when did Bro go through mail? Since when could Bro read? "Any for me?" Dave asked, walking over to the table and looked over Bro's shoulder. "Nah mostly just shitty junk mail" Bro said, until he got to a old, dirty, off-white, letter, the words "Read" written out very messily. Dave looked at it "What the hell?" he asked, taking it from Bro's hands. Without a second thought, he opened it and got the folded paper inside and read it.

You wanna know where your boyfriend is? Don't worry, we'll tell you. After you get the money we want, and weapons. But here is our conditions:  
If you call the Police, he dies. If you fail to get the money and weapons, he dies. If you try to fight back, both of you will die. If the money and weapons are fake, both of you will die. Feel free to include friends and family, I'm feeling a bit murderous today.  
You have 3 weeks to get 3 million dollars. There is another note about the weapons.

Dave's stomach dropped, what are they doing to him!? Is John alright!? Maybe there's something else to contact them!? He grabbed the note about the weapons and checked to see if there's anything else. He read the note.

4 new BlackJacks  
8 different kinds of guns include the ammo   
100 bullets for my favorite AK47

That was it. Dave frowned then noticed something on the back. He flipped the note over.

Hey buddy, I'll try to protect him okay? Spade and the others like to shoot things when they're pent up like this... But anyway, if you need reassurance that he is okay, feel free to call me.   
P.S. I couldn't do anything about the ransom, I apologize.

Was this guy trying to be nice? The handwriting was different so it was a different person. He disclosed the phone number with it. Dave went back into his room and grabbed his phone to dial the number, he just wanted to hear John's voice.

After a moment of ringing, there was a small irish accent on the other side. "Hello? Clubs Deuce speaking."


	7. Chapter 7

Dave heard the Irish accent and couldn't help but become enraged. "Where's John?" Dave asked, trying to calm down, knowing that he was trying to help. Clubs chuckled "So that's his name, eh? I tried asking him myself but he wouldn't say a peep! Anyway, you would like to speak with him, yes?" Dave perked up "Yes, yes, please!" he begged "I just want to know if he's alright."

Clubs knelt down to John, placing the phone to his ear "Here you go kiddo, try not to give out the location, Spade will literally kill me!" he smiled. John swallowed a nervous knot and spoke "H-Hello?" he asked.

"John, it's me!"  
"D-Dave!? Oh god, help me please!"  
"I will! Just stay strong for me, they're demanding 3 million fucking dollars! But I want to know if your alright..."  
"Yes Dave, I'm fine...Oh god..."  
"John, don't lose hope in me okay? I'll get the money somehow."  
"Dave, whatever they said they'd do, don't get the money for them."  
"What!? John, they said they'd kill you!"  
"I know that! But you got to trust me on this okay?"  
"Fuck that! John, you are not getting shot on my watch, not now, not ever."  
"Dave, please, I know I sound like I lost it but you have to trust me when I say, don't give them anything in exchange for me"

Dave sighed then spoke again "Alright...what should I do in the mean time?" he asked. John chuckled "Wait for me." John suddenly hung up, which made Dave's stomach drop once again. He threw his phone onto his bed and got on pesterchum to answer Jade and Rose.

turntechGodhead [TG] has started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TG: alright so i just got a fucking ransom from john's kidnappers.  
TG: and it doesn't seem all that easy.  
GG: wait, wait, wait...  
GG: john's been KIDNAPPED!?  
GG: oh my god! what did they ask for!?  
TG: money and weapons, that's it.  
GG: call the police dave! this is serious!  
TG: that's the thing, i can't, they'll kill john if i do.  
GG: holy crap!  
GG: oh jeez, i honestly don't know what to do to help!  
TG: john said not to pay the ransom.  
GG: what!?   
GG: dave you're confusing me..  
GG: how about you come over to my house?  
GG: i'll invite rose and you can tell us from start to finish what happened!  
TG: alright, sounds like a plan.  
TG: cya later harley

turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait! I've gotten really busy with school and uggghhhh

Club Deuce had hung up, hearing Spade and the others coming back. He placed the cell phone on a table and sat down in a chair, acting like he never move from his place. "Alright you little shit" Spade said slamming the table with his fists, then shot a look at Clubs "I advise you to get up from that chair if you don't want to be launched with it." Clubs, fearfully, stood up from the chair as Spade came over and angrily, threw it at John. John, of course, turned away and the chair slammed into his back. He shouted in pain as Spade kicked the chair away and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at him. John was scared for his life at this point, he couldn't move, he was helpless against his kidnapper. Spade chuckled lowly, which didn't sound good at all "I am going to enjoy kicking the shit out of you" he whispered, his voice had a growl to it. Clubs laughed with nervousness "Hey...um, boss? Why don't you relieve your anger in a much more healthier way? Like tea, or maybe something a little less violent?" he suggested. Diamonds cackled "Clubs, give it up, Spade isn't very happy and he's about to relieve his anger the only way he really can" he put a cigar to his lips and inhaled, then puffing the smoke out "Miss Paint really did a number on him today." Clubs looked at John "Oh dear..." he mumbled. Spade took out a knife and slid the blade across John's cheek "I suggest you boys leave before things get ugly," he laughed lowly "Real ugly." Clubs walked out of the room and quickly down the hall, with Diamonds and Hearts slowly behind.

Spade soon dug the blade into John's cheek, watching the blood drip from the new wound. John winced in pain "Pl-Please" he begged "Just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone!" he said, with each second passing, he grew more scared and desperate to get away. The only one who really tried to make him feel comfortable was Clubs, which sadly left the room. Spades then gripped the handle and slid it across John's chest quickly, leaving a very deep cut. John screamed out in pain, which Spades only responded with "You ain't goin' anywhere, kid." He continued to cut him starting with his chest, down to his arms, legs, even making patterns in his skin. All the while, John was screaming and crying, every cut only hurt worse and worse. Once Spade was finished there was blood all over the floor and walls, John's clothes were ripped and soaked in his blood. John was bleeding and crying, he was losing a lot of blood as well. Spade called in Clubs to clean the mess up, but Club looked sick and horrified "Y-Yes...boss" he said scared. He was holding a first-aid kit and some bandages "I am so sorry John" he said in his Irish accent as he was cleaning his wounds and stitching them up. John didn't respond, he was slowly blacking out due to all the blood lose. Clubs covered the stitched with bandages and wiped up all the blood with a rag, dipping the blood soaked rag in a bucket full of water each time. He was soon finished but felt horrible for not being brave enough to actually help.

April 14th. There's no need is counting the hours anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I apologize for the very short chapter


End file.
